The Theory of Creatures
by Yui Nightcore
Summary: Reina rents;Unknown.Blood e;supposedly sixteen.Hair;blond.Eyes;a mysterious teal. Species; Unknown. Notes: Lived with her adoptive family until ving to Cross Academy to be observed by both ex-hunter Kaien Cross and Pureblood Prince Kaname Kuran. Loves chocolate preferably melted dark and likes bitter foods. Researched by:The Kiryuu Family
1. Prologue

**New story Alert!**

 **Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

A tall man with a bushy white beard, and curly white locks, smacked his hands down on Kaien Cross' desk.

The man was dressed in a pristine black suit, crisp white shirt, and matching black tie. His black, leather, dress shoes had been polished until they shone. He gave off the impression of a business tycoon. Sitting beside his feet was a small, brown leather briefcase.  
"Kaien, I've known you for forty years, and I've never asked a thing of you. I helped you set up this school, and in return, all I ask is one thing. You must let Reina Kurosawa join the Night Class! She is one of the most elite children in the world, coming from a wealthy family and with more brains than Hanabusa Aido!" he demanded, urgency clear in his voice.

Kaien rested his chin on his hands, lacing his fingers together. The light caught his silver glasses, making it impossible to make out his eyes. His lips were drawn in a tight line. His green shawl was wrapped tightly around his shoulders, with the top of his purple polo neck popping out from underneath his cream, woollen cardigan.

"You know it's impossible, Eito. You, of all people, know the truth behind the Night Class. It's too dangerous to put a human in their midst. Even with Kaname keeping an eye on them, we can't guarantee her safety."

Eito sighed, standing straight and massaging his temple. His hand continued, running through his hair. He closed his lilac eyes.

"You know it, don't you? You know that I wouldn't ask unless it was necessary. You know that I wouldn't risk the life of a girl, who could rid the world of the worst diseases, by throwing her into a pit full of bloodthirsty leeches," he said, slumping in one of the green, leather chesterfield couches.

Kaien stood, and turned to look out one of the rectangular, mahogany pained windows. His pushed his glasses back up his nose with his left hand, his right holding the elbow of his left, folded across his chest.

"Yes, I understand, Eito. But nothing could ever make me change my mind. It's too dangerous," he said, his tone serious, and slightly sad.

Eito undid the gold buckles of the briefcase with a click. "I figured you say that."

Kaien turned around, his eyebrows furrowed. Eito pulled out a white paper, covered in elegant, scriptural writing. Kaien's eyes widened.

"That's..." Eito nodded.

"Our dear Juri wrote that the day Yuuki was born. Read it. It's addressed to you and I."

Kaien gasped as his eyes travelled down the paper. His head shot back up and he stared at the white-haired, ex-hunter. His expression turned serious again.

"This must be kept a secret from Kaname, but he must also be told of _her_ existence."

* * *

Kaname strolled across the school grounds, the bitter night's air blowing his ebony waves around his neck. His crimson brown eyes narrowed when he saw a familiar man leave Cross' quarters. Their eyes met, the man stopped walking briefly, nodding towards the pureblood, before continuing. Kaname watched the ex-hunter leave, his usual stoic expression, puzzled and angry. Kaname's footsteps echoed throughout the narrow, wooden corridor. Kaname soundlessly opened the door to the chairman's office.

"Kaname-kun! How nice to see you! Perfect timing too!" Kaien greeted him in his usual cheery voice.

Kaname sat himself on a couch, opposite from where he could smell Eito from.

"What was Eito Kiryuu doing here?" he asked, his eyes filled with rage, though his expression suggested otherwise.

Kaien sighed. "Straight to the point as always, Kaname."

Kaien opened one of his walnut brown drawers. He pulled out a chestnut brown file and handed it to Kaname. Kaname elegantly raised an eyebrow.

"What is this?" he asked, anger lacing his voice after thoroughly going over it.

"Reina Kurosawa, her parents unknown. She was raised by a wealthy family in America, but moved here with them a few months ago. The government, taking pride in the fact the world's smartest is Japanese, gave her a choice of attending any school in the country. According to Eito, she chose here without a minutes hesitation. She's coming here to study one thing, Kaname. She knows about the Night Class, and, despite being human, is going to be transferred to the Night Class after two days as a Day Class student."

Kaname shot up, hands slamming down on the cracking desk. "She cannot!"

His nails dug into the poor desk as he leaned down closer to Cross' face. "You understand the dangers of the Night Class, Headmaster. Despite I, a pureblood, being present, the Night Class are barely biding with your rules. How do you expect them to react to some human, playing doctor, living in their dorm? It was just the other day, Aido attacked Yuki. I do not want a repeat of that happening, even if it is someone with no value to me," he hissed, eyes bearing into the unfazed headmaster of the academy.

Kaien sat back in his seat, his eyes thoughtful. He fixed his glasses, and pursed his lips.

"Kaname, you must understand. She is not coming to just 'play doctor' on all of you. She is set straight on finding a cure for Level Es and Ds, as well as studying the vampire as a being. After all, she is neither human nor, vampire."

Kaname's eyes widened a fraction, before narrowing completely. "Explain yourself, ex-vampire hunter, Kaien Cross."

"She's a completely different being. Other than herself, who undoubtedly knows what, no one knows what she is. In fact, it's part of the reason I must let her join the Night Class. Hanabusa Aido, is to study her, as well. He is to discover what she is, even if it takes his entire life, by orders of both the Vampire Senate, and Hunter's Association. It's the first thing they've ever come to terms of agreement on."

Kaname sighed, running a hand through his wavy locks, and gracefully plopping into one of the couches again.

"I understand, Headmaster."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!  
**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought!**

 **Love ya,**

 **Yui xxx**


	2. Meet Reina

A girl, with waist length, wispy blonde hair, swung her battered, old trunk over her shoulder as she walked down a paved, stone pathway. Her cheeks were tinted red by the bitter air. Her brown boots pattered against the path as she neared two large, iron gates. She could see tall Gothic buildings not far behind them.

The sun was slowly beginning to set behind her just as she arrived at the gates. Orange, red and yellow clashed as the sun met the earth in the far horizon. A bitter wind whipped around her head, making the ends of her black trench coat billow wildly. It carried onto the trees that grew in the dark, gloomy forest that covered the hills. She watched as leaves floated around the sky, rising, falling, swirling, dancing. She smiled, enjoying the beautiful evening.

A loud shriek came from the other side of the gate, and was closely followed by many more screeches. Pulling up the collar of her coat, she pushed open one of the gates, wincing at the loud groan they made. The closer she got to one of the buildings, the louder the screams and shouts from the distant could be heard.

A huge crowd of girls dressed in a black uniform, with red bows above the middle of their chests, pushed forwards, screeching names. She could see one, though, that was trying to keep them all back.

The girl looked shorter than her, with brown hair cut to her shoulders, and big brown eyes.

"Please return to your dorms! It's past curfew for all you Day Class girls!" she shouted, her arms splayed as she tried, in vain, to shove them all back.

Setting her leather case down beside a tree, the blonde made her way over. She ran up to another tree, and leapt, grabbing a branch and pulled herself up. She jumped gracefully from that branch to another, to another, to another, until she was past the screaming girls.

She landed on the balls of her feet and knees bent, with her back to the girls. She stood and turned around, her hair flowing behind her.

The girls froze, not a sound being made, until someone yelled again.

"It's Reina Kurosawa!"

An uproar of cries started again as they all tried desperately to get to the blonde, who smiled sheepishly at them.

"Umm.. W-will you please return to your dorms? I-it would be a great help," she asked, and they all nodded, ceasing their shrieks.

Murmurs and whispers could be heard as they began to walk back to their dorms, occasionally stealing glances at the still smiling, tall blonde.

The brunette sighed in relief. She gave Reina a smile that came out of nowhere.

"Hi! My name's Yuki, and I'm on the Disciplinary Committee here at Cross Academy! You must be the new transfer student!" she exclaimed, walking over to Reina and offering her a hand to shake.

Reina smiled, taking a liking to the girl already. Just as she was about to speak, the gates behind them creaked as they opened, revealing the elegant Night Class students.

"Where are all the girls?" a boy whined, his blonde waves tousled, and his icy blue eyes full of disappointment.

He was followed out by a strawberry blonde who's uniform was done untidily, with more buttons open than closed on his shirt, his blazer open, and waistcoat and tie missing. His eyes were a deep red, and seemed to be stern.

A group of other classmates followed them out, all of them seemingly relieved by the absence of the girls. Each were beautiful in their own way, and seemed to dazzle when they smiled.

Yuki and Reina stood on the side of the pavement, out of their way, and bowed as they passed.

"Please proceed to your classes. Have a good night," Yuki said politely, beaming at them all.

The entire Night Class stopped in their tracks as one of the tallest of them, a boy with long ebony hair, and maroon eyes, strolled over to Yuki.

"Thank you for doing such a good job Yuki," he said, stroking the top of her head, give giving her a small smile.

She blushed and lowered her head.

"Y-you're welcome, Kaname-senpai! B-but it was actually Reina who did all the work today!" she stuttered, her head suddenly snapping up in Reina's direction, whom had stayed silent this whole time.

Kaname glanced at Reina, and she could've sworn his eyes widened a bit. He gave her a smile that was nothing like the one he gave Yuki. The one he gave Yuki, was sad and a bit lonely. The one he gave Reina, was relieved and happy.

She titled her head to the side as she smiled back at him, her hair falling over part of her face.

"Nice to finally meet you, Reina. I hope you're trip was ok, and that you didn't have any troubles. I look forward to having you in our dorm," he said, ruffling her hair a bit, before caressing her cheek.

"Nice to meet you too, Kaname-kun. It was fine, thank you. I can't wait to move to the Moon Dorm," she said, before Kaname's hand was snatched away.

"Zero!" Yuki cried, running up to the group.

Zero Kiryuu stood between Reina and Kaname, glaring daggers at the Moon Dorm president.

"Stay away from her, Kuran!" he spat, protectively keeping a sighing Reina behind him.

"What will you do when she moves to the Moon Dorm," Kaname chuckled darkly, passing by the three to the group of vampires.

He stopped and turned to face a surprised Zero. "Mr. Disciplinary Committee?"

With that, he made for class, as did all but one, who stayed behind. It was the whining blonde from earlier, Reina noticed. His face seemed familiar to her.

She titled her head to the side again as she thought. She walked past the raging Zero, and up to the blonde. She hummed to herself for a minute. She was never good with faces.

"Hanabusa Aido?" she tried, her head still tilted, hair falling over one of her cheeks.

His cheeks tinted red slightly as he nodded. She beamed.

"Great! Nice to meet you, Aido-kun! I look forward to working with you!" she said, her teal eyes twinkling with excitement.

He nodded again, the blush on his cheeks darkening.

"N-nice to meet you too, Reina. I'll see you in a few days," he said, hiding his mouth behind his hand, and quickly turning to catch up with the waiting group.

His cousin was staring at him wide-eyed. "Wow. Hanabusa's blushing."

"Shut up!" the smaller blonde snapped, the blush creeping around his face.

Some of the group laughed, while the others smiled, except for Kaname, who's eyes were still on Reina.

She was going over to grab her bag, while Yuki was lecturing Zero. Zero saw her leaving and grabbed her by the collar of her coat.

"What's this about you going to the Moon Dorm?!" he roared into her face, clearly not pleased.

Kaname narrowed his eyes at them, before strolling onwards to tonight's classes.

"Come on everyone! Let's go!" Takuma, the cheerful, blonde, vice-president of the dorm, exclaimed as he made after Kaname.

The group followed them to their classes, one student repeatedly glancing back at a certain girl.


	3. Worries

Yuki was asleep, forehead resting on her arms that were folded on her desk in front of her. Yori was sitting beside her, taking down notes in her notebook. The teacher, with a text book in hand, was scribbling up notes and questions to be solved. Everyone in the class -with the exception of a few- were trying to complete them quickly.

"Miss Cross!" the middle-aged man shouted, standing in front of the sleeping girl's desk.

Yuki kept sleeping, much to the teacher's annoyance. Sighing, Yori leaned down to Yuki's ear, cupping a hand around her mouth.

"Yuki, Zero skipped class," she whispered, knowing how her best friend would react.

Yori went back to her notes as Yuki shot up, slamming her hands on her desk and spinning around.

"What?!" she exclaimed, only to see Zero asleep, his head resting on Reina's shoulder as she smiled at Yuki.

Yuki smiled back before turning around, and meeting the glare of the teacher. He smacked his rolled up book on her desk.

"Miss Cross?" he asked, his voice eerily calm.

"Yes, sir?" Yuki gave him a small smile in hope of avoiding the storm.

"Supplementary classes for you and Mister Kiryuu!" he bellowed, his breath blowing Yuki's hair back.

Yuki slumped in her chair as the teacher returned to the board. Her forehead met the table with a thud.

"Not again," she mumbled, defeated.

She tuned out the drones of the teacher as her thoughts began to turn to Zero and Reina.

After the encounter with Kaname and the Night Class, Zero had gone on a rampage. He'd dragged Reina to the Headmaster's office and demanded an explanation. He did _not_ like the idea of Reina joining the Night Class. He'd broken the Headmaster's desk and one of the armchairs before anyone could calm him down.

Yuki still didn't know how the two knew each other, and was really curious. She'd known Zero for four years now, and he'd never once mentioned Reina.

"Yes, Miss Kurosawa?" the teacher called to the student who had her arm raised.

The blonde smiled at the dark-haired man.  
"Ah, sir? Sorry I can't stand up, but you see Zero and Yuki-chan were really tired after helping me unpack last night. It's my fault they're asleep now, so please, if you're going to make them take extra classes, please let me go as well," she said, her smile turning apologetic every when she looked at Yuki or Zero.

The teacher sighed loudly, shaking his head.

"I understand, Miss Kurosawa, but I can't give you extra classes for no reason, so they're off the hook, _today_ ," he told her, shooting a look at both the sleeping Zero and sad Yuki.

Yuki looked up, suddenly perky again. She faced Reina and silently thanked her. The blonde giggled, stopping suddenly when Zero began to stir. She visibly paled. Yuki smiled as Zero shot Reina an annoyed glare. It was a Zero glare, but not quite as fierce as usual.

He stretched as Reina began to talk to him, too low for anyone but Zero to hear. She was looking at him in disbelief, but obviously suppressing a grin. He gave Reina a look before meeting Yuki's eyes. She quickly turned around, her cheeks heating up slightly.

She tried to focus on the board and the lecturing teacher, but couldn't help the thoughts that made her mind stray. She'd have to confront Zero about Reina, and if he wouldn't tell her, she'd ask Reina herself.

She risked stealing another glance back at the old friends. Zero'd nodded off again, his head back on Reina's shoulder, slumped sideways. Reina had her own head tilted sideways slightly, resting it on top of Zero's as she watched the teacher. Every now and then she'd write something in her notebook, but that was about it.

She caught Yuki staring and smiled at her, making sure not to giggle this time, so she winked at the brunette instead. Yuki spun back to face the teacher.

Reina was really nice, compared to the bull-headed Zero Yuki'd lived with for years. But Zero seemed to be more open and comfortable around Reina. Yuki wanted nothing more than for him to be like that with her, but he always seemed to be closed off and guarded when they were together.

Last night, after Zero's fit, the trio had gone to one of the spare bedrooms in the Headmaster's quarters that Reina'd be staying in for a week while she got used to the school. Zero had casually thrown himself onto her bed and lay there comfortably, without a word as the two girls talked. Yuki'd stayed quiet when Reina began to wake Zero up to make him help. When Reina couldn't wake him up by shaking him, she'd grabbed his arms and pulled him onto the floor.

Of course, Zero woke up then, and had another fit, but Reina just laughed and pushed him towards a box, asking him to sort out those things. Zero had groaned and shoved the blonde on the bed for waking him up. They hadn't bickered like Zero and Yuki did when they fought, instead, Reina had just laughed whenever he got frustrated and Yuki saw Zero smile for the first time since they'd met.

She was delighted, but she was also bothered that it wasn't her that made him smile again.

The bell tore Yuki away from her thoughts, as classes for the day ended. She stood up and collected her things, following Yori down the stairs.

"Yuki-chan!" someone above them shouted as they ran down the stairs.

Reina was wearing the girl's Day Class uniform. Her black blazer was open, revealing her untucked white shirt, and the red tie she wore instead of a bow. Her wild hair was tied in a ponytail on her head with a few bangs falling around her face.

She jumped a few steps up and gracefully landed in front of the girls.

"I'm so sorry for last night, and to make up for it, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to visit the Moon Dorm?" she asked, giving Yuki one of her sheepish smiles.

Yuki nodded immediately. "Ok! Sure! Yori will you take my books please?"

The red head took Yuki's books before saying a small goodbye.

Just as the two were about to leave the room, some girls approached them. Yuki and Reina stopped, looking at the group in wonder. Reina tilted her head as she did when she thought.

"Well, we over heard you saying that you were going to the Moon Dorm, and we were wondering if we could go with you?" one of them said, a hand on her hip.

She had flowing chocolate curls that ended halfway down her back, and a fringe that finished at her eyebrows. She had two piercing icy blue eyes that seemed to stare into the souls of the two girls. Her chest was pretty big compared to the flat Yuki and small Reina.

Reina shook her head, feeling uncomfortable at the attitude of the girl.

"No. I'm sorry, but the only reason we're allowed go, is because Yuki-chan's on the Disciplinary Committee, and because I'm moving there in a few days," she said, her voice stern and cold.

She grabbed Yuki's hand and left the classroom, walking as fast as her legs could go.

When they got to the gate, it was surrounded by screaming fan girls, who were, oddly enough, standing in two straight lines.

The girls soon spotted Zero leaning on the gate, his glare daring any of the fan girls to step out of line.

"Um, Reina? Could you let go of my hand please?" Yuki said, feeling bad for asking.

Reina's head shot down to their hands, eyes wide, and she immediately let go.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-chan. I forgot I was holding onto it. Guess I dragged you all the way here, huh?" she said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

Yuki smiled at her. "It's no problem! I've done it to Zero before too!"

The two shared a look and laughed.

"Oi! You two! What are you doing?! Get over here!" Zero shouted, his arms crossed as he glared at them.

"Ok, Zero! We're coming!" they chorused, jogging over to him with grins on their faces.

They stood side by side, glancing at each other and giggling every now and then. Zero looked at them, confused, but a bit happy they were getting along so well.

The gate to the Moon Dorm opened, and the trio readied herself for the girls.

"Hello Ladies! I could hear you all the way from the Dorm!" Hanabusa exclaimed, beaming and waving at the girls.

Reina and Yuki stood with their back to each other. They had their arms splayed in an attempt to hold the girls back. All of a sudden, they were both shoved back. Reina saw Yuki falling as well, and threw herself under her.

The screams ceased as everyone noticed the two. Yuki was lying facing up, with Reina underneath her. She scrabbled off Reina, only to see the blonde's eyelids beginning to droop. She knelt beside the teal eyed girl, who sat up.

"Reina! Are you ok?" Yuki asked, looking for any injuries.

Reina gave Yuki a reassuring smile, pushing away the fact that everyone was spinning, and there were three Yuki's.

"I'm fine, Yuki-chan. Honestly," she said, as she got up, rubbing her head a tiny bit.

She notice Yuki disappear from her gaze as three others came into view. All three were looking really worried, which was out of character for them.

"I'm ok, you guys," she said, patting Zero and Aido on their heads, and giving Kaname a hug.

Well to everyone else, it looked like a hug, but she had wrapped her arms around his torso to make it look like it, when she'd actually fallen forwards.

"Kaname-kun, I'm pretty sure I have a concussion," she said under her breath, her forehead resting on Kaname's shoulder.

He hummed in understanding, wrapping him arms around her waist to keep her up. Reina could see the glares she was getting from the Day Class girls when she raised her head a bit. She pulled away from Kaname's chest, but let one of his hands cup her left shoulder, ready to catch her if she fell.

Aido, Reina noticed, looked kind of put off, while Zero was the angriest she'd ever seen him. He was about to snatch her from Kaname's grip, when the dorm president, pulled Reina to his chest and slapped Zero's hand away.

Reina's eyes were getting too heavy for her to hold up any longer, so she leaned onto Kaname, her legs getting weak.

"Kaname," she mumbled, her eyes closing.

He swept her up, carrying her bridal style.

"Night Class, please return to your dorms for the night. I will have the teachers notified that we won't be having classes tonight. Kiryuu, Yuki, please go about your patrols. I will bring Reina to the infirmary," he said over his shoulder, as he began to walk away.

He left everyone in surprise behind him. Zero began muttering unintelligible words under his breath as he faced the Day Class fan girls.

"Get back to your dorms!" he bellowed, waving a fist in the air while his other hand was on his hip.

He sighed as the girls screamed and ran away. He ran a hand through his hair tiredly and glanced at the Night Class.

"Just get back to your dorms," he mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away.

Yuki trotted after him, smiling at how he'd spoken, rather than the usual insults and shouts.

To say the Night Class were surprised would be an understatement. They had expected him to at least shout, but he hadn't.

"Well, that was odd," Kain said, as he began walking back to the dorm.

"Especially for Kiryuu," Ruka said, from beside him.

"He must really be worried about Kurosawa," Senri said, taking a pocky stick from Rima.

"Yeah," she agreed, slipping on into her own mouth.

"Kaname seemed quiet worried too," Takuam pipped up, a sad smile gracing his lips. "Seems Yuki-chan isn't the only one he cares for."

The group silently agreed, curious to their dorm leaders actions.


	4. Nightmare's Begin

**Heya everyone!**

 **I'm sooo very sorry for not updating lately, but I had things going on.**

 **I give you this chapter, with a bit of background coming in the next, that will be posted this week -YUI NIGHTCORE PROMISE.**

 **I have actually joined Tumblr, if any of you (guests included) want to ask me questions.**

 **The name's YuiNightcore - believe it or not.**

 **Sorry in advance for any spelling or gramatical mistakes!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Her small legs moved quickly, everything around her a blur. Trees were smudges of brown, black and white, dusted with delicate snow flakes. The soft snow crunched under her feet as she created a trail, leading something away from someone else. She couldn't remember what was falling her, but all she knew is that she had to save the people it was after.  
It's snarls filled it's ears as it gained on her, bounding towards her on all fours. She swerved right, trying not to let panic and terror stop her. She needed to be brave. _

_She stole a glance behind her, seeing two glowing red eyes behind her, and a dark shadow attatched to them. She bit her tongue to stop herself from crying out for help. What if it were humans that heard her? They'd be killed faster than she would._

 _Her eyes darted around ahead, searching for a place to hide. She spotted an abandoned building, only a few hundred metres away in a clearing, and took off towards it. A smile began to spread across her face as she neared it, hope bubbling in her chest._

 _She was almost there, giving it the last she could. But she never made it. She saw her face, a smudged reflection in a crimson pool of blood._

Yuki bolted upright, screaming at the top of her lungs. Sweat trickled down her forehead, running down her ashen face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, as she hugged herself tightly. Her tear dampened bangs clung to her face. She was shaking violently. She heard someone speak to her, hugging her and trying to calm her down. She heard footsteps thundering against the floorboards outside. She heard people bursting through the door.  
But she couldn't stop screaming. Her heart was aching, hurting so much. She felt like someone was piercing her heart with a blade, feeling overwhelmed with loneliness and sorrow. She felt grief. Someone was hurting just as much as she was, and she needed to find out who.  
Her breathing became even and stable as her screaming ceased. Someone was standing in front of her, whispering comforting words with their warm arms around her. She felt safe and secure in them, like no one could ever harm her. The loneliness faded away, being replaced by a tingling feeling that fluttered about her chest like a butterfly wanting to be released from a jar.

She opened her eyes, immediately finding herself staring into teal orbs, that reminded her of the ocean on a calm, summer's day. She let out a heavy sigh, her tensed muscles relaxing as she found herself lost in the eyes.  
"She's Ok now everyone. It was just a nightmare, so please, return to your rooms," a familiar, smooth voice said, without a hint of emotion.

The eyes blinked, tearing Yuki from her thoughts. She blinked a few times. Using the sleeve of her pyjama top, she wiped away the stray tears along her cheeks.

"Everyone out!" a slightly deeper, feminine voice said, her voice harsh and demanding.

Yuki looked up again, seeing a head of blonde hair. It was Reina who had just spoken, obviously annoyed with the nosey students that were around. Yori was sitting on the bed beside the two, facing Yuki and offering her a small smile. She had large bags under her eyes, that were red and blood shot.  
People shuffled out of the classroom, whispering as they left. Once they were all gone, Reina turned to face Yuki, giving her a tired smile. She offered her a hand.

"Come on, Yuki-chan. You can sleep in my room tonight. I think Yori-chan needs some rest," she said, nodding towards the red-head that was stumbling to her bed.

She flaked out on it, asleep within seconds.

Reina giggled quietly as Yuki took her hand. She helped the girl up, gently guiding her across the room and out the door. It clicked behind them as Reina wrapped an arm around Yuki's waist, supporting the smaller girl.

She led the brunette down the corridor, and out the door of the dorms. She stopped for a moment, slipping off her black trench coat, and wrapping it around Yuki's shoulders.

"I wouldn't want you to get a cold," she whispered, as Yuki's eyes widened at the girl's kindness.

"Thank you," she said, "But what about you? You're wearing less then me."

Reina was, in fact, wearing way less than Yuki, who had a thick, long sleeved, lime green pajame top with frills on the top, bottom and sleeves, as well as a matching pants.

Reina was wearing a spaghetti strapped, black, mid-thigh length dress and a pair of brown ankles boots. Her pale skin was glistening under the moonlight. Her eyes reflected the light as she smiled at the younger girl, her cheeks tinted red slightly because of the bitter cold.

"Ah, the cold doesn't really bother me. I'm almost always cold. The only time I'm ever warm, is when I'm near Zero, a man called Toga Yagari, another called Kaito Takiyama, Zero's grandfather, and my legal guardian, Eito Kiryuu, the headmaster, and -weirdly enough- Kaname-kun. Otherwise, my body's ice cold to touch," she said, staring ahead as they walked down the stone pathway, Reina's boots tapping against the ground.

Yuki watched as the girl's eyes seemed to cloud over, her thoughts being taken else where. Reina smiled sadly for a moment, Yuki guessed she was remembering something that was once amusing, but was now a distant memory. She felt her chest ache again, wanting to distract the girl from thoughts that would make her hurt.

A light bulb flashed over her head as she thought of something, something she'd been wanting to talk about for a while.

"Reina!" she blurted, her cheeks turning bright red as she fiddled with her thumbs. "How did you meet Zero?!"

Reina looked at her, surprised for a moment, before smiling at the brunette, ruffling her hair.

"Well, Yuki-chan, me and you are a lot alike, in ways you might never understand. I met Zero, a lot like you met Kaname-kun," she started, Yuki's eyes widening as the blonde continued.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Next chapter, I've decided is coming either immediately after this, or tomorrow.**

 **Love you all!**

 **Yui xxx**


	5. How Everyone Thinks Zero met Reina

**Heya!**

 **Ok, so I know at the end of last chapter I said I was gonna update yesterday,**

 **But what I didn't know was that I was not going to have my laptop or any wifi,**

 **So you can't blame me.**

 **I did keep my promise to update within the next week,**

 **Though I'm kind of neglecting my two other _Vampire Knight_ fanfics.**

 **Anyway, I've actually decided I need to start writing disclaimers.**

 ** _I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters, they belong to Matsuri Hino,_**

 ** _But I do own my character(s) -Reina._**

 **Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical mistakes.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Six-year old Reina stood on a cliff face, overlooking the ocean. She was at the very edge, looking over the side, at calmly gazing at the crashing waves._

 _She sighed to herself as she looked up, gazing at the stars. They were twinkling brightly, illuminating the waves with sparkling diamonds. The moon shone on her pale skin, making it shimmer as she moved. The stars were reflected on her crystal clear, blue eyes, almost mirroring the see below._

 _She heard a tree branch crack behind her. She spun around, her waist length hair and black dress slowly following._

 _Before her, stood a woman with long, jet-black flowing around her torso. She wore a crimson dress that fell to her ankles, brushing against the earth as she glided towards Reina. The woman's eyes were burning a bright red, a sad smile gracing her gorgeous face. She had slim legs that revealed themselves through slits running up her dress as she walked, her bare feet landing on the earth softly._

" _So beautiful," the woman whispered, her voice warm and inviting._

 _Little Reina started towards the woman, mesmerized by her beauty and elegance. The woman opened her arms for her, running at Reina and capturing her in her arms before the poor child could react.  
She held the child firmly with one arm, moving her hair from her neck with the other. She bit down hard on the child's neck, making her cry out and squirm in vain efforts to get free. _

_Reina knew it was no use trying to push the woman off, she was too strong. She tried stepping on the woman's foot, but she bit harder in response. For her own benefit, she thought best not to move anymore, because every time she did, the fangs sunk deeper._

 _Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to break free, to move away from the angelic, yet monstrous woman. She opened her mouth, and let out a high pitched screech as loud as her lungs would let her, hoping someone would hear._

 _Footsteps could be heard as someone approached, moving swiftly through the murky forest. The woman bristled, pulling away quickly._

 _She glared at Reina, smacking her hard across the face, leaving a deep cut from her talon like nails. Reina stopped screaming, her eyes snapping open in surprise._

 _She was alone, on the cliff face, the woman no where to be found._

"A few seconds later, Zero, his father, Yuto, and Zero's old master, Toga, appeared. Yuto had a silver sword, with a sharp, almost demonic hilt. Toga and Zero had their guns poised, aiming for my head," Reina let out a sudden laugh, replaying the moment in her head. "Zero's finger slipped and accidentally let out a bullet." Yuki's eyes widened in shock at the thought as Reina started laughing again. "Toga nearly shot him. The idiot almost killed me, if it hadn't been for Yuto – being both the fantastic hunter and father he was- saw it coming and lowered the gun at the last second. He was a great man."

Reina trailed off as she stared at the moon, her head facing the sky, her bangs hiding her eyes. Yuki watched silently, feeling her heart ache as a single tear rolled down Reina's cheek, continuing to her jaw where it hung for a few moments, before landing on her collarbone.  
That attracted Yuki's attention to it- part of Reina's neck was fake looking, as though it was plastic. The moonlight made it almost more obvious.

Her small hand reached out, their tips rubbing against it softly. Reina twitched slightly in response, but otherwise didn't move.

They'd stopped walking at the end of the story, and stood in the middle of the pathway, surrounded by trees without a building in sight.

Yuki brought her hand back, her cheeks bright red. She stared at her hand, frowning. Her fingers were covered with a white substance.

She glanced back at Reina's neck and inhaled sharply. There were three, visible black lines from where Yuki's fingers had touched.

Reina let out a heavy sigh.

"Rub it off if you want. It's only make-up," she said, sounding tired and raw.

Yuki was surprised by the attitude change in Reina. It was as if something was bothering her, eating away at her sanity, but she hid it behind a facade most of the time, almost like she was trying to protect everyone around her from it.

Yuki reached out again, this time rubbing the spot with the back of her fingers, wiping the white foundation off. She gasped.

The black lines made up a tattoo, almost identical to Zero's, but, like the school crest, had a rose in the middle, and with a diamond shape instead of a crescent moon.

Reina placed her hand on top of it, covering it completely. She looked at Yuki, offering a sad smile.

"I got mine done when Zero got his, to mark a pact between us. If the whole world went against us, we'd stick together, and take it down. When we were little, just after getting it done, we used to say to each other every time we saw each other, or maybe just sporadically, "I will never betray you". That was a vow we made as kids," she said, her eyes glazing over with tears. " I betrayed him though. He might not know it, because no one but I, and now you, know. I betrayed my beloved Zero. I left, when he needed me most, I left. I went back to America the day before his family was slaughtered by that woman. All because, I'd forgotten something there that I wanted, needed, when I was supposed to stay the week. If I was there, she wouldn't have have killed them. She wouldn't have hurt him so bad."

The tears fell to the pavement as her head fell, as did her body as she landed on her knees.

"It's my fault," she whispered, her nails digging into her arms as she hugged herself. "It's all my fault. Zero being a vampire, Yuto and Rio for being dead, and for Ichiru's betrayal! It's all my fault!"

Her sobs made Yuki's heart throb with pain. The sight of the usually so bubbly girl clawing at herself was heart wrenching.

Yuki got on her knees beside the blonde and wrapped her arms around her neck. She gently stroked the girls hair, making her sobs cease as her arms went limp.

Reina's eyes, that were hidden from Yuki, who had her head on Reina's shoulder as she hugged her, were wide. Her arms hung by her sides as she remembered a memory long buried.

 _A boy, about ten, sat on a beige chesterfield. He had long, ebony bangs that fell over his eyes. He wore a black jacket, black pants, black shoes and a white shirt. He was staring at a book, with a picture of a sunset sadly._

" _Kaname," a small, sweet voice said sadly._

 _He looked up, smiling. "I'm fine, Yuuka."_

" _Big brother," an innocent voice said, as a little brunette toddled into view. She was wearing a_

 _He smiled sadly at her, setting the book down, and looking as if he was about to stand, before she climbed up beside him. She half-sat on his lap,one knee between his leg, the other on the side of his left leg. She wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing his silky hair with one of her small hands._

" _It's Ok. Yuuka and I are here for you," she said, her sweet voice bringing him to tears._

 _He grasped her tightly, burying his face in her long hair. The owner of the memory joined them, crying along with Kaname._

 _The little girl wrapped an arm around them too, patting their head softly._

" _It's Ok. We're here for each other," the little girl began repeating, soothing both of them._

Reina began crying again as she hugged Yuki, her arms almost crushing the girl's torso. She hid her face in Yuki's short hair, her tears dampening the ends.

"It's Ok. I'm here," the brunette whispered, making Reina cry harder.

Yuki kept repeating those comforting words, making Reina's heart ache as images from the memory flooded her mind. She was fighting for a grip on her emotions, and it wasn't an easy battle.

"Yuki?! Reina?! Is something wrong?!" a familiar voice cried as someone approached.

Yuki looked up at them, meeting their eyes with a smile as Reina turned their back to them, regaining control, not wanting to et anyone else see her in such a bad state.

"We're fine, Idol- I mean – Aido-sempai. I had a nightmare, and Reina came to help," she said, picking up on Reina's distress.

The blonde girl turned around, giving Aido her usual smile. "I he- One of the girls came to my room asking me to help."

Though Aido knew she wasn't human, Yuki didn't, and she didn't need the poor girl worrying about some new species. She trusted the Night Class to keep their traps shut from Zero as well. He knew she wasn't human, because he believed the story she'd just told Yuki.

That wasn't what had happened though. The real incident replayed in Reina's mind as she Aido and Yuki made their way to the Headmaster's quarters, where Yuki would settle for the night.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **I hope that answers some questions about Reina and Zero,**

 **Though the real incident is next chapter ( I almost wrote episode XD),**

 **I promise that'll be up within the next week,**

 **Seeing as I already have it written and just need to go over it.**

 **Love you all so much!**

 **Yui xxx**


	6. The Incident

**Heya!**

 **Sorry for the late update!  
**

 **Love all of you who followed and/or favourited!**

 **Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical mistakes!  
**

 **If you let me know I can fix them!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _A six year old girl stood on a cliff face, overlooking the ocean. She was at the very edge, looking over the side, at calmly gazing at the crashing waves._

 _She sighed to herself as she looked up, gazing at the stars. They were twinkling brightly, illuminating the waves with sparkling diamonds. The moon shone on her pale skin, making it shimmer as she moved. The stars were reflected on her crystal clear, blue eyes, almost mirroring the see below._

 _She heard a tree branch crack behind her. She spun around, her waist length hair and black dress slowly following._

 _Before her, stood a woman with long, platinum blonde hair -much like her own- flowing around her torso. She wore a crimson dress that fell to her ankles, brushing against the earth as she glided towards the little girl. The woman's eyes were burning a bright red, a sad smile gracing her gorgeous face. She had slim legs that revealed themselves through slits running up her dress as she walked, her bare feet landing on the earth softly._

" _So beautiful," the woman whispered, her voice warm and inviting._

 _Little girl started towards the woman, mesmerized by her. The woman opened her arms for her, as the little girl began to run to her, tears streaming down her cheeks. The woman embraced her gently, rocking her back and forth like a mother would a baby.  
"Why are you crying, little angel?" the woman asked, holding girl's face in one hand and stroking the tears away with her thumb. _

" _You look so lonely, and so sad! My heart aches for you!" the child cried, grasping the back of the woman's silky dress. "I want to help you!"_

 _The woman let out a small chuckle. She ran her fingers through the little blonde's hair, brushing it from one side of her neck to another. Her enlengthened fangs hovered over the nape of the delicate girl's bare neck._

" _May I partake from your neck?" she said, kissing it softly, before stopping and waiting for an answer._

 _The small blonde nodded furiously, pulling the woman closer._

" _Yes! Please, do!" she exclaimed, tears still running down her high cheeks._

" _I'm sorry," the older blonde whispered, before her fangs lodged themselves into the little girl's neck._

 _She stared up at the stars again, watching as they twinkled and shone. She listened to the woman as she fed, finding it strangely soothing._

 _She heard a leaves crunch as an aura approached, it screamed danger to the little girl._

 _Her eyes wide, she began to slowly walk backwards, tugging the woman with her. She patted the lady's back a few times, hoping to catch her attention._

 _The lady pulled back, licking her lips and looking at the young one questionably. Her eyes slowly turned a dazzling sapphire, taking the six-year old back momentarily._

 _She shook her head, trying to prioritize her thoughts._

" _Someone bad is coming!" she muttered, pushing the woman to the edge of the cliff. "If you jump quickly, you can be gone before they come!"_

 _The woman chuckled, stroking the little girl's hair. "You're a good girl, my little angel. I'll repay the favour someday. I'll keep that promise to you."_

 _And with that, she leapt off the cliff, leaving the little girl all alone on the perilous rock face._

 _Moments later, two hunters came into view, a small, lilac-eyed boy with silver hair, and a man with identical silver hair and lilac eyes. The blonde recognised the similarities in their auras as father and son. Her brain worked to process they similarities they had to the woman from her dreams. The same silver hair, lilac eyes, porcelain skin, and those deadly weapons that seeped raw emotions and energy._

 _She took a small step forwards, eyes scrutinising them, watching with caution for the slightest of movements. She bristled as the father slacked his grip on his sword with the demonic hilt, and offered her a hand to take._

 _"It's ok. We're not like that woman. We can help you," he said, slowly moving forwards._

 _She growled from low in her throat and leapt backwards to the edge of the cliff just as three others burst from the darkness. Her eyes flashed a murky crimson as her nostrils flared, one knee on the ground, hand splayed as she was ready to attack, feeling threatened by a certain frowning, one eyed brunette. With him was another silver-haired hunter and another boy that was slightly taller than the little lilac-eyed silvertte and had messy brown hair. The last silverette to arrive felt older than the other two, so she assumed they were grandfather, father and son._

 _"She's already damned so let's kill her already!" the young, glaring brunette demanded, hands on his hips._

 _There was a flash of red to the boy's right as she disappeared from sight, reappearing right beside him. She glared at him, distaste and disgust evident on her face._

 _"At least I have a heart, pessimistic zombie!" she hissed, smacking him hard across the back of the head._

 _He scowled at her, giving her a small shove backwards._

 _"I have a beating heart you leech!" he shouted._

 _The others sweat drop as she kicked him in the shin, making him fall on his rear._

 _"Well I have a working brain you dumb broad!" she snarled, clambering on top of him and grasping his throat tightly, and shaking him violently._

 _"You bloodsucker!" he gasped, clawing at her hands as three silver heads looked expectantly at the older brunette._

 _"Don't you think you should stop her? You are his legal guardian," the father of the silver haired boy said, a hand on his hip as he eyed the one-eyed man expectantly._

 _The man met his gaze, matching his stance. "The brat needs to learn a lesson, and who better to do it than a still sane little, level D."_

 _The little girl looked up, suddenly stood in front of the brunette, and shot her foot into his shin, making him fall to one knee, cursing and shooting daggers at her._

 _"I'm not a level D, cyclops. I'm of higher vampire blood you idiot," she snapped, leaning in close to his face with her fists on her hips, her eyes narrowed._

 _Everyone but the brunette and girl started laughing, the two men clutching their sides._

 _"Cyclops!" the small silverette gasped, nearly falling to the ground._

 _"That's a good one!" the two older silverettes cried in unison, using each other for support._

 _She watched as they all lost themselves to laughter, the old brunette growing more and more annoyed by the milli second. He looked fit to burst a vein, while the blonde was totally lost. Why the hell were they laughing? What was the point of laughing? It was a waste of energy. That was how she thought, watching the small dirty blonde she'd been strangling moments earlier, rolling around on the ground, gasping for breath as he thumped the earth._

 _"So I have one eye!" the man bellowed, standing sharply and swinging his rifle at the giggling idiots, smacking each of them on the head, ceasing their laughter. "It's not like I had a choice in it!"_

 _The little girl grimaced at the guilty look the small silverette wore at that. He looked away, hair covering his eyes. She glided to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and skimming it up his neck, brushing his hair from his eyes. His head shot up as he stared at her wide-eyed, his eyes searching her eyes for something._

 _She ruffled his hair, the corners of her lips unconsciously tilting upwards. His cheeks turned bright red as she continued to stroke his hair, not knowing she was smiling._

 _Something shot out from the darkness, landing on the little silvertte. He let out a scream and fell to the ground, unconcious before the noise left hid lips. The blonde saw the shining blue object, and tore it from his back. It was a tiny blue bug, with legs like spiders and wings like a butterfly. Black fangs suck into her finger, the bugs wings glowing an ominous purple._

 _The six-year old gasped and pulled her hand away, effectively shaking the bug off. Her head was pounding. Her neck was burning. Her eyesight was blurred and she was seeing double. She began to feel dizzy as she stumbled backwards, tripping over a stay rock and falling over._

 _She could make out figures rushing towards her, but couldn't tell them apart from the trees that were spinning and the earth that was moving around her. She closed her eyes, clawing at her neck as it ached. She could feel the puncture wounds that woman left as her fingers ran over them, her long nails catching the dried blood. The wounds began to pulse on her neck, forcing her to gag on an empty stomach. Bile joined the fire that scorched her throat as she vomited, sweat trickling down her forehead, her tear dampened bangs sticking to her ashen cheeks._

 _She felt someone's hands hold hers, stopping her from harming herself any longer. Her eyes shot open, trying to focus on the the chocolate orbs in front of her. She wriggled, hoping to free herself of their grasp, fearing who it could be. Their grip tightened. Even as she lashed out on them, they held her tightly, refusing to let her go._

 _Her eyesight finally cleared, letting her see clearly. In front of her was the same brunette she'd tried to strangle, a deep scratch on his cheek, blood oozing from it. Her eyes widened as she settled, guilt settling on her heart as she realised what she'd done. She saw the crimson of her eyes reflect on his as she stared into them, avoiding the cut on his cheek._

 _He placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair as he stood. He offered her a hand, which she hesitantly took, eyeing up his wound._

 _"Why did you help me?" she whispered, her fingers twitching as she raised her hand to touch the cut._

 _He shrugged, pressing her hand onto his cheek, making her flinch as the blood ran through her fingers, running down her bony digits and onto her knuckles._

 _"Zero and Ichiru are no fun to tease any more. Might as well keep someone fun as a toy," he said, watching her as her eyes followed the blood down her hand, before they snapped back to his._

 _"Zero... and.. Ichiru?" she echoed, eyebrows furrowed, removing her hand and absent mindedly licking the blood from her fingers._

 _He nodded, and pointed to the little silverette who was unconscious in his father's arms. "Zero. His twin, Ichiru is at home."_

 _She nodded, understanding now. She dropped her hand, finally realising what she was doing, her cheeks heating up. She shivered, suddenly feeling cold as the adrenaline of the hunters arrival and her episode wore off. The boy shrugged off his jacket, dropping it on her shoulders. He walked over to the group, his back to her so she couldn't see his face._

 _"I don't want my toy getting a cold," he said nonchalantly, glancing at her over his shoulder._

 _She scowled, but pulled the jacket around her shoulders tightly, jogging after him as the group made their way through the forest._

 _"You shouldn't call people your toys," she said, glaring at him as she tried matched his pace._

 _He was taller, and therefore had longer legs, making it easier for him to cover ground faster than her. He purposely began to pick up his pace, smirking coyly back at her._

 _"Oh yeah? Well then, I'm calling you Reina from here on out. You're Reina Kurosawa now, my toy," he said, chuckling at her as her cheeks turned bright red._

 _She scowled again, looking away, but grasping the back of his shirt with her pale fingers. She caught up to him a bit, pulling him back as they entered the forest. She refused to make eye contact._

 _"You can't ever get rid of me. You've named me now, so I refuse to let you throw me away," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to catch it._

 _He smiled softly, taking her hand in his, but not looking at her. "I won't leave you alone, my toy leech."_

* * *

 **Ok my lovely readers,**

 **You're all probably confused as to what the hell's going on with my story,**

 **But please know, that's all going according to plan, though not conveyed very well.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to ask them in a review or through a PM.**

 **I'll answer them best I can.**

 **Love you all!**

 **Yui xxx**


	7. Dorm Inspections

"Surprise Dorm inspection?" Aido echoed from where he sat on one of the couches in the lounge.

"Very well then," Kaname said, facing the aristocrats, not able to turn back to a sleep blonde girl behind him. "Thank you, Reina."

She nodded, her head between his shoulder blades. She wore her usual night dress, a strappy black skater dress and her brown boots. Her blonde waves were tousled and unkept.

Zero had burst into her room, screeching at her to get up because he had to -something like that. It had been the crack of dawn and they were up because the headmaster wanted to celebrate Yuki and Zero becoming official disciplinary committee members, so Zero dragged Reina down with him.

Now Reina could be as nice as Takuma once she got her sleep, but she could be as passive as Shiki and Rima or as irritated as Zero when she didn't get enough.

"What a pain. There's no predicting what the headmaster is going to do next," Ruka complained, leaning back on the end of the mahogany banister of the cream stairs.

She wore a bright pink shawl over light pink pyjamas with a darker pink flower pattern at the collar. Her sandy brown hair, unlike usual, was tied in an elegant plait.

"I don't mind," Senri said, resting on the edge of the couch opposite Aido."It's not like I don't have anything I don't want them to see."

He wore a yellow pyjama top and black bottoms. His hair was just as dishevelled as normal.

"True, but, " Takuma began, taking a sip from his tea cup, " when it's spare of the moment, you can see what a place is really like."

He wore a lime green sweater over a navy button up pyjama top and matching pants. His tea cup was white with yellow designs. He sat directly across from Aido.

Senri glanced back at him over his shoulder. "Do you mean like the pair of briefs you haven't picked up and are still lying on the floor, Takuma?"

Takuma laughed lightly, stars shining around his face. "Those are fine. They're made from the finest silk you can buy and sown buy the best tailor around. Those briefs could be left anywhere and I still wouldn't be embarrassed."

"That's not the point," Ruka said, sweat dropping.

Aido yawned, sitting on the couch with one leg up, the other dangling off. He wore a matching set of dark green pyjamas. His strawberry blonde cousin leaned down to him.

Akatsuki had his earring in as per usual, but wore an unbuttoned purple shirt and a pair of light grey yoga pants.

"Hey, Hanabusa," he said quietly.

"Hn?" he cousin asked sleepily, looking at him tiredly.

Akatsuki opened the dark brown door to their room, and waited for his cousin to follow him. Leaving the door open, Akatsuki faced his cousin, who stood near the blue wall.

"What is it Akatsuki? I'm really tired and over this already," he said boredly to his cousin.

Akatsuki pinned his cousin to the wall, staring straight into his cousin's eyes.

"Hanabusa, I won't tell anyone," he began seriously, "But they go."

"What goes?"

The burnt amber-eyed cousin stared over his shoulder at all the trash his cousin had stacked up.

"Even junk can look menacing when it's all lined up like this."

His eyes trailed over the entire mound, looking despaired at how much his cousin had collected.

"Hey! What are you calling junk?!" Aido disagreed, hands on his hips as he stood between his cousin and the door. "That is my most precious collection of items from when our Dorm President reveals his amazing powers!"  
Akatsuki leaned down and picked something from a dilapidated table. "You even got a fork that he used. Hanabusa if the Dorm President finds these things-"

Aido snatched the spoon from his, glaring at his cousin. "My collection only mirrors the respect that I have for him!"  
He held the spoon close, turning his back on his tall cousin. He watched him with suspicion over his shoulder. "Wait. You want it for yourself, don't you? Forget it!"

He turned fully away from his cousin, facing the door, and shivered in fear.

"I don't want your cra- Ugh!" Akatskui began, cutting himself off mid-sentence, bristling at the pureblood who stood in the doorway.

He wore a black shirt with the two middle buttons tied and his white uniform slacks. His bangs hid his eyes from view.

"Dorm President Kuran!" Aido blurted.

"Aido," the ebony haired pureblood began, finally looking up, his eyes shining darkly. "It'd like to speak to you now about our Dorm's regulations."

He narrowed his eyes, smiling the whole time. "It seems you need to be reminded of them."

Aido backed away slowly, passing his cousin who scratched his forehead nervously.

"No. It's not what it looks like Dorm President," he said weakly. "These are just-"

He became quiet as the pureblood frowned, his menacing aura making the blonde cower in fear. His smirked cruelly, the bulbs of the chandelier above them shattering and falling to the ground.

Kain took a step back in shock. He looked to his right for his cousin, who wasn't there. Aido was lying on the floor instead, cradling the freshly broken bulbs, beaming with a bright red dusting his cheeks.

"I can add these to my collection too!" he squealed in delight, before freezing in horror.

His cousin sauntered past Kaname, slouched dejectedly.

Beads of sweat trickled down Aido's forehead, as he realised what was about to happen.

"OW!" His shriek echoed throughout the dorm.

Reina lay on the chesterfield couch Aido had previously been on, her ears aching after his high pitched squeal. Her left knee was bent and her left hand covered her eyes.

Her head was resting on Senri's lap. He'd moved to sit on the couch with her after Hanabusa and Kain left.

She, Rima and Senri were friends, first meeting during a photo shoot for a magazine that was interviewing Reina. The agency thought that the three of them together on the front page would attract a lot of buyers. It had broken every record for most anything sold.

"Do you think they'll check my room?" she asked, not bothering to look at anyone.

She felt Shiki's body move as he shrugged. She heard the soft clink of Takuma's tea cup as he set it on his matching saucer, and placed that on the table.

"I don't know, Reina-chan, but maybe Kaname will know," he suggested, and Reina could feel his smile radiating from him.

She rolled her head over, shooting him a blank look, before covering her eyes again, the soft evening sun too much for her eyes. She was in no mood for happy people today.

"Takuma, Rima, Senri, Reina, come help Aido clean out his room please," Kaname said as he descended halfway down the stairs, his aura radiating displeasure despite the kind smile gracing his lips.

Reina groaned and rolled off the couch, as Takuma got up, beaming at Kaname. "Of course, Kaname."

Senri stood, not bothering to offer Reina a hand. She scowled as she rose, glaring at his back. Kaname's smile dispersed as the four made their way past him, following them towards the room.

"This is gonna take forever!" Reina cried in despair upon seeing the blonde's room.

"If I get muscles from this, my agent won't be pleased," Shiki said dryly.


	8. Moonlight Reunion

**Heya!  
**

 **This chapter is for Ichiru and Zero's birthday today- Oct 24th!**

 **Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuki jogged after Zero as they strolled up the steps to the Moon Dorm, the silverette's long legs making easier strides than the brunette's short ones.

"Hey Zero! Wait up! You're legs are longer than mine!" she cried, barely catching up to him.

He ignored her, hands shoved in his pockets, his shoulders slumped. He was worried. He hadn't seen Reina since breakfast with the headmaster when he sent her on a little 'errand'.

He reached the Moon Dorm doors, and stopped, waiting for the other, panting, prefect. She smiled at him, catching her breath, before the entered the dorm.

Reina bristled as she sensed Zero entering the dorm. "They're here."

The Night Class looked at her oddly, wondering how she knew that. Some shrugged it off- remembering she wasn't human. They all got back to work, each leaving Aido and Kain's room with yet another box of trash.

"Indeed," Kaname said, a small smile forming on his lips.

Reina took the last box from Aido's room, carrying out to the back of the dorm as the others moved to the lounge, where the prefects were waiting after being greeted by Seiren.

"Where's Reina?" Zero demanded immediately, narrowed eyes darting from one vampire to the other.

He could feel her nearby. They had an bond, one that no one could decipher or name. They'd had it since they first met.

"How are we supposed to know?" Aido snapped, shooting daggers at the silverette.

Zero's patience was running thin. "I know she's here! I can feel her nearby! Where is she?!"

Everyone was taken aback by this, jaws slack and eyes wide. How could Kiryuu, a human, sense her? No hunter had an ability that good.

A tense silence filled the lounge as Reina entered. She fell to her knees, choking. Zero was by her side instantly.

"Reina," he said, his voice stoic but hinting the softness he always had with her.

She smiled at him, taking the hand he offered, and standing up. "Zero."

Her eyes trailed across the room, and she found all gazes locked on her, most orbs wide. She felt bound by their gazes, and couldn't help but squirm a little. It was her instinctive reaction to being surrounded by vampires wanting to study her.

Zero felt her discomfort, and glared at the vampires, blocking Reina from their view. They all seemed to snap out of their trance after that, and went back to their rooms, awaiting the prefects to enter.

Yuki, Kaname, Zero and Reina were the only ones left in the lounge, Zero and Kaname having what appeared to be a stare down. Reina's teal oceanic orbs were set on Yuki, feeling her heart twinge a bit at the sight of the female prefect so close to Kaname. They were a mere foot apart.

Yuki, feeling immense pressure, coughed lightly, her worried expression breaking into a blinding smile- Reina scowled and turned away.

"Zero, let's go. We have a job to do," she said cheerily, skipping over to Zero and taking his hand.

She lead him up the stairs, masking the confusion and hurt she felt when she saw Reina- ignoring her.

When the prefect were out of earshot, Kaname spoke. "Is it a blood bond?"

Reina shook her head, refusing to face him.

"They're no logical way to explain it," she lied, "Since we met, Zero and I have had a bond- though he hasn't quiet noticed it yet."

Kaname nodded, unsure of what she said. He knew he was good at deceiving.

Being raised by a family that wasn't your own, gave you keen senses for lies. Being adopted by a hunter made them sharper.

Kaname faced the stairs, a hand on the rail. But had their backs turned to each other, their bangs hiding their expressions.

"He will do it tonight, Reina. I trust you understand that."

Reina sighed heavily.

"One must replenish their knight so they can stand strong, am I not right, dear fore father?"

Kaname let out a small laugh. "Of course, _Reina_."

Aido Hanabusa furrowed his brow, his ear cocked as he listened to the conversation.

Why was their a dark aura coming from them as they spoke, even though their words were said lightly?

And what did they mean 'He will do it tonight.'? Who was _he_? The blonde was left baffled as he strolled to his room.

Her blonde hair flowed around her body as she ran, her brown boots thudding against the wood flooring with every step. Her skirt of her black dress swayed loosely around her thighs as she sped up.

She could smell it. Lust.

It's pungent smell stained the bitter night's breath, making her nose scrunch up in disgust.

She could hear the pants, the labour gasps of the vampire it controlled, panic striking her heart.

She could sense innocence and purity nearby, about to be tainted by the greed of a beast in human form.

She powered up the stairs, her head bobbing up and down as she hurried, feeling the dove near the raven. She saw him, and inhaled sharply. His ashen hand was covering his face, his lilac orbs now a burning crimson flame. Beads of sweat trickled down the back of his neck, dampening his silver tresses.

She reached out, her sun-kissed hand covering his lanky one, her thumb rubbing soothing circles on his. His head slowly rose, a frown gracing his delicate lips as he stared at her with raw need. She clasped his hand tightly, pressing their foreheads together.

Footsteps filled their ears. A dim glow began to light the corridor a few steps up.

The dove.

She placed her free hand on the back of his head, pulling it to her neck. She stepped backwards, holding him tightly, until she was leaning against the window, facing the ever growing brightness in the dark.

Just as pearly fangs penetrated golden skin, a head of brown hair appeared, holding a gently glowing oil lamp. Burgundy eyes widened as they met teal. She knew the dove could only see the raven hugging her, so she felt no worry, nor panic.

The raven appeared as only a hawk to the dove, who was to forever be oblivious to the darkness shrouding the raven's heart, soul, and mind.

She smiled softly a the poor dove, who would eventually be tainted by a darkness, a darkness that would leave many behind, and take many forward to start anew.

The dove left, flying away with a mist concealing that what was illuminated by the moon to others. The secrets lying in her wings, in her bones, and in her blood, that she was yet to understand and discover.

* * *

He moved quickly, the scent of a rich, intoxicating blood filling his nostrils. It was all too familiar. The sweet, addictive scent that wafted up his nostrils haunted him since the day it was first spilt at his feet.

His pace quickened as a the sound of a racing heartbeat reached his keen ears, the pulse increasing by the second.

He had been right- of course. The raven struck tonight, though he was sure, the dove was not its feast -as he had planned.

He met the dove, who's soft eyes were wide with sadness. She hadn't seen it, he believed. Someone had saved her from the stains of crimson liquid, that was impossible to wash from a heart.

* * *

Aido's eyes widened. _He_ had struck, it seemed, just as Kaname-sama had told Reina. But who was _he_?

Hanabusa sighed, staring out the window beside his desk, unaware of the confused look his consin gave him.

The icy-blue eyed blonde was finding the secrecy his dorm president and his soon to be experiment had was annoying to say the least. He wanted to know what they were up to- what sins or virtues were they about to bestow.

He rose and strolled to the window, pressing his forehead against the cold glass.

Something felt wrong.

* * *

Zero wiped the sweet crimson liquid from his lips and onto the cuff of his jacket. His throat no longer felt dry and scorched, but slick and cool. His head was clear. A sense of satisfaction filled him.

Horror struck.

He stared wide-eyed at the person in front of him. Their eyes were closed, their lips formed a peaceful smile, their body slack as it leant against him. Blood trickled down their neck, droplets rolling across her tanned collar and chest.

Her hair, which was once a shimmering platinum, was dull and a lifeless beige, strands soaked in blood.

His eyes were wide as he held her limp body close, a blood stained hand caressing one of her sharp cheeks. He fell against the tall window pane behind him, her body falling with him.

He knew she was alive, he could feel it, but it still scared him.

* * *

She stirred, her body feeling tired and heavy. Her head was thundering against her skull. She'd never felt so bad in her entire life- and that was saying something.

She sat up, every cell in her body aching. Soft white sheets fell around her waist.

"Rest Reina," a familiar, silky voice came, "You lost blood. You're fighting the infection."

She looked up, and though her vision was cloudy, she could make out the silhouette of the dark haired boy who plagued her mind-

"Kaname Kuran." Her voice cracked as she spoke, her throat raw.

He chuckled sadly, sitting beside her on the bed that was clothed in white sheets. "Of course Reina."

"Reina," she echoed, frowning and furrowing her brow. "What a weird name."

Kaname had a sad smile on his face. "A hunter chose it for you."

Her face immediately brightened at the thought of the brown-haired hunter.

"Oh yeah! Him!" she exclaimed, grinning.

She really liked him. He was funny, though incredibly stubborn, pessimistic and just plain annoying at times. She looked back up at the brown haired boy.

"What do you think Kana-chan?" she asked, seeking his approval of her new friend.

He ruffed her hair, smile still playing on his lips. He was only a few years older than her, being merely six years old, but he was precocious- an old man in the body of a child.

"I think," he paused briefly, "I think Juri will have her child soon."

Excitement bubbled in the little blonde's chest.

"Really?!" she exclaimed, crawling onto his lap, her eyes wide.

He nodded, chuckling lightly at her expression. "Yes."

She squealed in delight, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you!" she cried, almost knocking him over.

He felt warmth spread threw his chest. He felt happy- she was happy for him, that was all that mattered.

She pulled away, a sly grin plastered on her face. He raised an elegant eyebrow, curious to her sudden amusement.

"Don't get jealous when everyone's attention is on the new mister or miss Kuran, Kana-chan," she teased, placing her forehead against his.

His eyes widened in surprise, before realising she was joking. He stroked her puffy, petulant cheek gently.

"As long as you don't ignore me, I could survive with the rest of the vampire race hating me," he said, his voice deadly serious.  
She pouted. "Don't make everything so worrying Kana-chan."

She hugged him, resting her chin on his shoulder. Her eyes met two forest green orbs that peeked through crack in the doorway. She smiled at the little head of blonde hair and released Kaname.

She planted a small kiss on his cheek before sliding from the bed and toddling towards the door.

Kaname was with her, taking small steps to match her short legs. His eyes met those that hers had met, and he smiled.

"Please, come in, Takuma. Meet Reina Kurosawa," he said softly, opening the door with his telekinesis.

The boy beamed brightly as he entered, shutting the door behind him.

"Hello, Kurosawa-san. I'm Takuma Ichijou, please call me Takuma," he introduced, his voice as sweet as you'd expect from a cherub sized gentleman.

She looked thoughtful for half a second, her eyes flickering up to the burgundy eyed boy beside her, silently asking if it was alright. He nodded in encouragement.

She grinned and ran to the slightly taller boy, hugging him instantly. He was taken aback for a second, glancing at the pureblood before returning her embrace.

"Nice to meet you, Taku-chan. Call me Reina," she said as she pulled away.

He nodded, smiling. She returned the smile, before spinning around and grabbing Kaname's hand, pulling him towards a window she'd just spotted.

"Look Kana-chan! The moon's full! Isn't it so pretty?!"

"It is, Reina. Just like you."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!**

 **Love,**

 **Yui xxx**


	9. The Aftermath

**Heya!**

 **Here's the next chapter!  
**

 **Thank you to everyone who's reviewed since I've started! You're support means so much to me!**

 **Thank you also to everyone who favorited and followed!**

 **Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Her throat felt like sandpaper, dry and scratchy. Her bangs were damp, drenched in sweat and sticking to her face. Her legs felt sore, almost numb. Pins and needles shot up her back with her move. She felt like an overheating furnace.

Reina threw her covers off of her, sitting up despite the pain. Kaien was asleep on a chair beside her. Yuki, Kaname and Zero were no where to be seen.

Reina frowned.

There was no Eito.

There was no Zero.

There was no one besides Kaien there that made her body heat up. So why was her blood boiling? Why was her skin excreting bucket after bucket of sweat?

Never in her life had she been so hot.

She crawled out of the bed, weakly wadding over to the window and sliding the latch open. She held her head out the window, feeling the bitter, night breath roll over her body. Her blood was still piping hot, but the outside of her body had cooled some bit.

Whatever relief given, she'd take.

Suddenly, her gut twisted, sending her head in a spin and shooting her food back up her throat. Reina let out a wretch, bile scorching her throat and half digested foods flying out the window. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes as she kept vomiting, her heart speeding and her head swimming.

A hand started rubbing circles on the small of her back, another holding her hair back. A soft voice whispered soothing things to her as her stomach rid itself of its contents.

Her body shook with exhaustion as she stood straight, falling backwards almost immediately. Strong arms caught her. She was carried back to the bed, her eyelids dropping.

Zero set her on the bed, lying beside her and resting her head on his chest. His hand rubbed her back, his head resting on hers.

He was worried.

He had known Reina since they were little- almost their entire lives- and not once had she gotten sick. Absolutely never.

He sighed heavily, hearing her breathing even out as she slept.

He had come by to see how she was doing- he felt awful after he bit her and wanted to know if she hated him. He would rather that than what she was going through.

* * *

Kaien watched quietly from under his eyes lashes, keeping sure that Zero didn't see him awake.

He had just woken up to see Reina getting sick out the window, when Zero rushed past him, by her side before Kaien could blink.

He had always known how much Zero cared for Reina, they had been close since the day Zero woke from his coma, two days after their first meeting.

The bug that had landed on him had poisoned his mind, creating memories that never happened, and erasing others in their place. Reina had been there when he woke up.

She was the only person that could understand him when his tongue had gone numb- he had been given medication for night tremors he was receiving during his coma.

She was the only person able to calm him when he got frustrated at not being able to think clearly, communicate easily, or sometimes even eat properly.

She flew from America to nurse him whenever he was ill, and called at least twice a day.

Eito had told Kaien once, that the day Shizuka killed the other Kiryuus, Reina spent the entire day and night screaming and crying. No one in Japan knew of their deaths yet at that time.

Zero's breathing evened out as he dozed off beside Reina. Kaien rose from his seat, pulling a blanket from a shelf underneath the bed and placing it over both of them.

Zero instinctively rolled onto his side, pulling Reina closer and tugging the blanket over both of them.

Kaien stared at the kids in front of him.

Reina was a mystery. She had showed up that day on the cliff, and attacked Kaito out of annoyance rather than hunger. Her eyes had glowed blue instead of the crimson that marked vampirism.

Zero had a completely different memory of it. The memory he had, was what Reina told everyone when they asked how they met. At first, Kaien, Eito and Toga had assumed it was as not to confuse Zero, but they soon suspected something different.

Reina had started becoming extremely close with Toga's other student, Kaito. He actually knew of the accident, and they had become like siblings almost instantly. Their friendship only increased, and soon they were inseparable, literally.

Kaito and Reina had developed a need to be together.

Toga had once had his students pair up and complete a mission within a day. Kaito had paired with Reina despite the fact she was being trained by Eito. They had completed a mission, to take down a Level E nest, within an hour. Toga had gone with them to keep an eye on them.

Later that night, Toga barged into Kaien and Eito's meeting and emptied the house of alcohol.

During his drunk blabbing, Toga had told them about the mission.

" _Never. Never has a mission been done so quickly," he grumbled, plopping down on a couch._

 _He tossed his hat across the room, a bottle of spirits in his hand._

" _A whole nest- sixty damned vampires- in an hour. Two kids. That idiot kid moved one way, the girl moved another. They never said a word, but knew what they were thinking."_

 _He glared at Eito. "She is the best hunter, ever. She could over rule that psychopathic she-man running the association if she tried. She can't stay with the kid. Either of them."  
Eito and Kaien shared a look. _

_Kaien looked concerned as he sat on the edge of his seat, placing a hand on Toga's knee._

" _Why not?" Eito asked, his elbows resting on his legs as he leaned forward._

 _Toga grinned, pointing at Eito with one of the fingers holding the bottle._

" _She's not human. She's not vampire. She's not hunter. She is a danger. She can connect in mind with two hunter children, coming from some of the strongest families, " he said sagely._

 _He hiccuped before taking another slug of his drink. Kaien and Eito both stood, though Eito a bit sharper than Kaien. They stared at each other for a few moments, having a silent discussion._

 _Kaien sighed as Eito spun on his heel and stormed out the door, fuming. The door slammed hard behind him, catching Toga's attention._

" _What's his problem?" he mumbled, raising his eyebrow._

" _He's taking Reina away," Kaien exhaled, seating himself across from Toga and taking his glasses off, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "America is most likely. Zero and Kaito will not be happy."_

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **Love you all so much!**

 **Reviews and opinions are always welcome!**

 **Love,**

 **Yui xxx**


	10. Reina Changes Sides

**Ohio!**

 **Sorry for the late update!**

 **Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical mistakes!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Reina placed her bags on the floor, putting the last of her clothes into them. She zipped them up, stepping over them and slouched at the window side. She was on the ground floor, but could vaguely see over the tree tops, catching a glance at the small town that lay on the other side of the forest.  
It was an ancient town, founded sometime before the war between vampires and hunters. It had once been a city to behold, overlooking the freshest of pastures, the finest of orchards, and the most infamous of trade routes.

That had all been thanks to a pureblood, who offered her wisdom in return for a quiet life, and little sustenance. For years, none dared question them.  
But other purebloods, starved for blood, knowledge and power brewed the storm. They tossed aside the lives of humans, creating chaos throughout the land.

Word of the outbreak reached the city, and in fear of their lives, ignoring the cautions of their elders, the youngest generation of adults questioned the pureblood's authority.

She heeded them of the approaching storm, taking a single horse, and fled.

"Reina, are you ready to go?"

She looked over at Zero, straightening as she smiled softly. "Yes."

They collected her things and shut the door behind them. They continued down the corridor, Reina occasionally fixing the side of her waistcoat.

She had decided to wear a grey waistcoat with back lace going from the sides of her ribs to her back, black high waisted shorts, black mid-thigh length socks, her brown ankle boots, and a navy shirt.

She gave Zero a once over, seeing how rigid his body was. Maybe even a bit more so than usual.

"You're not coming to the Night Class."

He didn't respond.

"I'm glad. You can stay with Yuki-chan this way."

He looked over his shoulder at her, an eyebrow raised , his eyes narrowed.

She smiled sadly straight ahead, picking up her pace and not meeting his eyes.  
"You love her."

He looked away. Her bangs fell over her eyes, hiding them from him.

Reina stood inside the main gate leading to the Moon Dorm, talking to the gate keeper.

"Yes, Zero and I are transferring in here, so please expect us often."

The shrewd, hideous, wrinkly man under the cloak narrowed an eye at her. "Just hurry."

She nodded, turning to face the pathway.

"Zero! Wait!"

Yuki hugged Zero from behind, catching him by surprise. He dropped Reina's black duffel bag.

Reina couldn't hear what Yuki said next, but it made emotions Reina had barely ever seen, flash across his face. He raised his head to the sky, his eyes hidden under shadows of silver strands.

Reina turned away, her hand clawing at the black fabric above her heart.

She wasn't going to cry. No. Not now. Not never.

He'd never look at her that way. She was his sister, and that only.

Moving swiftly, faster than the naked eye could see, Reina snatched her bag from beside the oblivious two, and reappeared in front of the Moon Dorm doors.

She opened it slowly, not expecting anyone to be awake.

She walked in, shutting it quietly behind her.

"Reina?" She faced Aido, who matched her surprised expression.

The blonde was stretched across a tower of plush cushions, looking sleepy and slightly dazed.

Sitting across from him, were to men; a short man with chestnut hair with black rimmed glasses, and a broad man who lacked more than half the hair on his head, and had pudgy cheeks.

"Reina Kurosawa!" the one with glasses exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing here?!"  
Reina smiled sheepishly, dropping her bag by the stairs and gracefully landing herself beside Aido.

"I go to this school," she told them, "I'm transferring to Aido-san's class and dorm as of today."

The men stared at them in awe, their eyes flickering from both of the teenage geniuses.

"We were just trying to convince Aido-sama to help us with our project," the pudgy one blurted suddenly, "Would you help us also?!"

Reina sweat-dropped, still smiling politely, as the men leaned closer in their seats.

"We would greatly appreciate it! You are the only two people able to-"

"I'm sorry, but I have no interest in a day job, and I highly doubt Aido-san does either," Reina interjected, "Also, we are already working on something that we must prioritise, and I think it was quiet considerate of Aido-san so much as come down here during the day to listen to you."

A bitter wind blew across the two business men.

A grin spread across Aido's lips, and he suddenly didn't feel so tired anymore.

"That's right, now if you'll excuse me, my time is as precious as my sleep, so please show yourselves out." He gestured towards the door, that opened, surprising them all.

Yuki's head popped in, and Reina felt rage flood through her. Hanabusa felt her aura grow ominous and shooed the men out the door, fearing they would see if they didn't.

"I'm going to my room," Reina said through gritted teeth, smiling at Aido. "I'll see you later."  
Aido nodded as she disappeared up the stairs.

Once she was gone, he turned to Yuki, feeling very hostile towards her.

"What's going on with you and Kiryuu?!" he demanded, knowing that must've been part of the reason Reina was upset.

Yuki stepped back in surprise, feeing insecure from his question, personality and his species.

"And as well! Why does Kaname treat you so specially?!"

Ice crawled up her legs, preventing her from walking.

"H-he doesn't!"

Aido's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you truly meant that, I would've killed you."

Yuki visibly paled.

"S-stop it Aido!"

She raised her hand to slap him, but it was caught mid-air.

"Yuki-chan," a soft, sad sounding voice said,

"Please stop this."

Yuki's burgundy eyes widened as she stared at Reina, who was avoiding her eyes. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes on the dorm doors. Aido stood quietly behind her, looking worried. This made Yuki wonder.

She looked down and abruptly realising she was no longer trapped in ice; the floor around her was covered in a light mist.

"You shouldn't have come here alone," Reina said, "It's dangerous." The door opened. "He came to get you."

With that, Zero strode into the room, scowling at Aido, but immediately making his way to Yuki's side. Yuki was staring at Reina who's eyes stared almost longingly at Zero before Aido placed a hand on her shoulder. Zero bristled, glowering at Aido who, for once, ignored him and focused solely on Reina.

Reina was refusing to meet Zero or Yuki's eyes, turning her back on them as she and Aido headed for the stairs.  
"Oh, Yuki-chan." Reina stopped halfway up the stairs, Hanabusa on the step above of her. "It was really idiotic to come here during the day when Kaname-kun is asleep."

Zero and Yuki stared in shock at Reina. She was glowering at them both, a smouldering, cold aura surrounding her. Aido's gaze was vicious also, but not as severe.

The two continued up the stairs, leaving both the prefects staring after them in wonder.

What was up with her?

Never in his life had Zero heard her say one cruel word and truly mean it. She and Kaito were constantly bickering, but this was different.

This was real.

This was hatred.

* * *

 **Dun. Dun. Duuun!**

 **Next chap shortly!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Yui xxx**


	11. Sick and Tired

**Ohio!**

 **Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical mistakes!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Reina lay on her bed, an arm covering her eyes. Tears ran down the sides of her face. Her heart was aching, and there was no relief available from any medicine. Only one thing could help her now. Only one person could console her. Only one voice could sooth her. Only one blood could quench her undying thirst.

Her phone buzzed on the bed beside her, sending ripples of energy through the bed sheets. Her free hand picked up the phone, and she answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she croaked.

"You sound like shit. Did one of the blood suckers touch you?!"

She smiled, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. "No. I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. What happened?"

His voice lacked all usual sarcasm, and he sounded genuinely concerned. It made warmth bubble through her chest, all previous pain forgotten.

"I'm feeling much better now. It was just a small misunderstanding."

"You wouldn't cry over something trivial."

"Someone just broke a promise."

"Who? I'll kill 'em! If they made a bloody promise with you they should now the value they hold to you!"

He cursed under his breath and a few gunshots went off.

"What are you doing? Please tell me you didn't decide to call me during a mission because "The report made it look easy!" again."

"Fine. I won't tell you."

"Kaito~," she groaned, furrowing her eyebrows. "You are going to get yourself killed someday."

"At least I'll be talking to you when I do go down."

Her cheeks turned bright crimson.

"No you won't! I'll never answer a phone call from you again! You'll have to speak to me in person from now on!"

"Tch. You worry to much."

"Within reason!"

She could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Another gunshot went off. A voice in the background started yelling.

"Ok, ok!" he shouted back, "I need to go kid- doll- leech. Whatever you are."

She giggled. "Bye Kaito. Don't die before I see you again."

"When have I ever." And with that, he was gone.

Reina lay back on the bed, smiling as she remembered all the times she and Kaito talked, how he always seemed to call when she was down. Whatever had been bothering her was totally forgotten every single time. He was the best. He was the only one. He was her most precious person in the world. Zero was no longer in the picture.

A soft knock on her door stirred her from her thoughts.

"Come in." A blonde head appeared in a crack between the door and the door jam before a whole body appeared.

"Hello, Reina-chan," Takuma greeted as he strolled in wearing his Night Class uniform. "I know it's your first evening with the Night Class, but it might be best you come to class for that reason alone. That way you'll be recognised as a Night Class student, not a Day Class student."

Reina nodded, beaming at him. "Of course, Takuma-chan. I'll be down shortly."

The blonde male smiled at her before leaving, shutting the door behind himself.

Reina slid off of her bed, her feet landing softly on the floor. She sauntered over to her wardrobe and pulled out her new uniform. She quickly put it on, discarding her casual clothes on her bed. She zipped up her brown ankle boots, and tugged on her blazer. Picking up her notebook and black pen as she passed her desk, she opened her door and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her. She tucked her pen behind her ear as she strolled down the corridor to the stairs.

She looked down. Everyone was already in the lounge, waiting for her. She smiled at them, gliding down the stairs.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting!" she said, leaping off a few steps up and landing gracefully at the bottom of the stairs.

The group nodded hesitantly, some of Kaname's inner circle smiling at her, Kaname included.

"Now that everyone's here, let's go," he said as Takuma opened the door.

They all started towards the gates, breaking up into their individual groups and chatting. Reina was surrounded almost protectively by Kaname's circle of friends. Aido wrapped an arm around her shoulder, grinning.

"You ready, Reina?" She raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"For what?"

Kain came up beside her, hands in his pockets. "For the mob."

Reina giggled. "I wonder if being surrounded by them is scarier than trying to get them to leave."

"Don't worry Reina-chan!" Takuma exclaimed, turning around in front of them. "We'll protect you!"

Reina laughed. "I doubt Aido-san will."

The afore mentioned pouted.

"What do you mean?!" he whined, resting his head on her shoulder.

Reina raised an knowing eyebrow. "I mean you'll leap for the chance to get the attention of your 'fans'."

Everyone in the group laughed at that. Aido's cheeks turned bright red.

"You're so mean Reina!"

She smiled at him, patting him on the cheek before pinching it. "Not mean, just honest."

She was in her mood now. The one that had earned her nickname, "Twisted Kitten". Kaito, Toga, Eito and Kaien gave it to her the first time she got in the mood. Kaito had stolen the last ice-cream. They were twelve.

The looming gates creaked as they opened, and sudden Reina's ears were attacked with shrill shrieks and squeals.

She winced, trying to return the pitying smiles Takuma, Kaname and Kain gave her. Aido's shouts joined the deafening crowd, though because they were deeper, it was easier on the ears.

Aido waved at the girls, shooting all the girls with an imaginary gun that consisted only of the word 'bang' and his fingers. Yuki was struggling to keep the Day Class students back, and Reina felt a tinge of pity for her.

But that was before she remembered what had happened earlier in the day, and the friendly feeling she once held for the brunette burned to ashes like a vampire being slayen.

Suddenly an eerie silence fell over the courtyard, eyes widening and jaws dropping. Even Yuki was staring wide-eyed, her cheeks bursting with crimson roses.

Reina smiled shyly at them all, offering them a small wave as her blonde hair flowed out behind her. Kain walked nonchalantly on her right, and Takuma was smiling in relief on her left. Kaname was just in front of her, and Ruka was at the back.

Aido, seeing the attention was attracting elsewhere, lunged towards Reina, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He winked at all the girls.

"She's one of us now," he exclaimed, tilting his head and beaming.

The mob of girls screeched in fury, surging forward.

"That's not fair!" they roared, knocking down Yuki and thundering towards the Night Class; they were diving towards Reina instead of any of the males, a difference the male vampires would have appreciated if it hadn't been for the fact the girls were most likely going to slaughter Reina.

"How can she transfer to the Night Class!"

"Yeah! We were told it was against school policy!"

The Night Class males stood protectively in front of Reina, their sunny expression no longer existent. The only exception was Takuma, who looked torn between smiling and grimacing.

"I was never in the Day Class!" Reina shouted loudly, taking everyone but Kaname by surprise.

They had discussed that this was most likely to happen, and came upon a decision on what to do.

"Don't lie to us!" someone shouted, setting them all off again.

Reina let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes and dropping her head for a second. Her head snapped up, her ice cold blue eyes glaring viciously.

Everyone hushed, taken aback by her sudden hostility. She had seemed so nice.

"I was never registered as a Day Class student," she explained, the entire Night Class standing stiffly around her.

She smiled sadly at the crowd, her ferocity gone. "It was a condition for my transfer to this Academy from my old school in America. I was only spending a week at the most in the Day Class."

This seemed to satisfy the girls some bit, as the whole group seemed to relax a little.

"But how did you get accepted for the Night Class?" a girl, a good deal shorter than Reina, with her black hair in a high ponytail asked, stepping a little closer.

Reina gave her a smile, a malicious idea coming into mind.

Aido wanted attention, he was going to get it.

"Hana-chan gave a recommendation to the Headmaster so I'd be able to get in," she lied, her eyelashes fluttering innocently.

The Night Class laughed as Aido turned white as a sheet.

"Who's Hana-chan?" another female student, the one that had demanded she be allowed go into the Moon Dorm that time, spoke up, an eyebrow raised menacingly.

Reina outright grinned, hands behind her back as she leaned towards the girl.

"Hanabusa Aido," she whispered to her, cupping a hand to her mouth, but whispering loud enough for them all to hear.

Aido stepped backwards, sweat dropping as the crowd became a mob again, thundering towards him. Reina giggled as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up, meeting Kaname's warm, and amused, gaze. She smiled at him, her cheeks tinting red slightly.

The Night Class pushed their way through the crowd, Kain picking Hanabusa by the collar of his shirt and carrying him.

Reina cast a glance over her shoulder at Yuki, who was staring after the Night Class in wonder. She stuck her tongue out at the prefect, making the girl jump, her cheeks even darker than a cherry.

Reina smiled darkly as she turned back to face the main school building.

This was going to be interesting.

A flash of silver caught her eye and she glowered from the corners of her eyes at the silver haired prefect that leaned on the tree closest to the doors.

The entire class, with the exclusion of the president and their newest classmate, stopped and stiffened, glaring at the vampire hunter born teenager. Kaname and Reina kept on walked, not casting a single glance to him.

"Let's go everyone!" Takuma said cheerfully; he too ignored the presences of the now confused Zero, who watched as every last vampire student made their way into the tall building.

He understood all the other vampires' reaction to him, but what was up with Ichijou's and Reina's? Even Aido seemed more vicious than usual.

He furrowed his brow, stuffing his hands in his pockets and sauntering away.

What the hell is with Reina?

"Zero!" He looked up, and tried not to glare at Yuki.

Why did he feel sudden hatred for Yuki?

"Is Reina ok?" Yuki asked the unspoken question.

Zero scoffed, giving her the only logical reason that came to mind.

"Those leeches brainwashed her."

And with that, he stalked off into the forest, leaving Yuki alone in the courtyard.

For once, she believed him.

* * *

 **Boom!**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **I love hearing from you all!**

 **Don't be afraid to ask questions!**

 **I'll post the answers on the next chapter!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Yui xxx**


End file.
